


Gemeinsam

by eurydike



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik und Charles. Ein glücklicker Augenblick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemeinsam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214370) by [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Basierend auf einem Bild von crow821 auf LiveJournal.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Es musste ja so kommen, dass ich auch im 'X-Men'-Fandom eine Autorin finde, deren Werke mir so sehr zusagen, dass ich jedes einzelne davon werde übersetzen müssen. Das zumindest ist der Plan in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten.

Licht hat er nicht für nötig gehalten. Im Zimmer herrscht Ruhe, und Erik sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf der weich gepolsterten Couch, die so gut in das opulente Haus passt, in dem er sich befindet. Er hat den Port ausgetrunken, schlägt ein Bein über das andere und das Geräusch des sich aneinander reibenden Stoffs klingt in seinen Ohren kratzig und störend.

Morgen ist ein Tag wie jeder andere, abgesehen davon, dass es ein weiterer Tag ist, an dem er an einem vertrauten Ort schlafen kann, ihm Nahrungsmittel und Bücher zur Verfügung stehen und er mit Leuten sprechen kann, die in ihm nicht den Drang wecken, sie von sich zu stoßen. Und beim Gedanken daran, dass ihm das schon so angenehm geworden ist, beißt er wütend die Zähne zusammen. Das ist nicht Teil seines Plans, und es ist auch nicht das, wofür er sein Leben lang gestanden hat. Er ist Vergeltung und kann nichts anderes ausüben oder sein. Seine Rolle, sein Zweck...

„Ich kann deine Gedanken aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung spüren, mein Freund.“

Charles stößt die Tür zwanglos mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu und lächelt, als er das Licht anmacht. „Was tust du hier im Dunkeln?“

Er geht zu Erik auf der Couch hinüber, ein Buch locker in der linken Hand. Seine bequeme Hose und sein weißes Hemd sehen zerknittert und vornehm aus. Er lässt sich neben Erik auf die Couch plumpsen und lehnt ihm seinen Kopf verschwörerisch zu, mit einem scherzenden Gesichtsausdruck, der Erik dazu bringt, die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Er schnalzt mit den Fingern und das Licht geht aus.

„Übst du? Oder grübelst du nur?“ Charles stemmt sich hoch und schaltet das Licht wieder an. Er steht bei Eriks Füßen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, deren schöne Form Erik von seiner Melancholie ablenkt und von _der Tatsache, dass Charles damit fast seinen Haaransatz berühren kann..._

„Das solltest du wissen“, sagt Erik, seine volle Stimme leiser vor Sorge und Abgeschlagenheit. Er kämpft mit sich selbst, kämpft gegen die Entwicklung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hat, und der Akzent, den er überspielt hat, kommt mit seiner zunehmenden Verwirrung wieder zum Vorschein. Was ist das, warum geschieht es, warum kann er seine Gefühle nicht im Zaum halten, wenn der andere Mann in seiner Nähe ist?

„Zwei Teile des Ganzen, Erik“, sagt Charles nach einem Moment. Der foppende Ton ist verschwunden und und die Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme bringt Erik dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, was nicht ungefährlich ist. Erik schüttelt den Kopf und verwirft eine Hand in der Luft, eine flitzende Fledermaus in der dunklen Ecke des Zimmers auf der Suche nach einem Rastplatz. Charles setzt sich wieder neben ihn und die Hand findet den Weg auf Charles Schulter.

_Es gibt keinen Grund, verwirrt zu sein. Wir wissen, was wir tun müssen und wie wir es tun müssen. Du und ich können gemeinsam eine Kraft sein, mit der niemand rechnet. Nicht einmal die Vergangenheiten, die wir hinter uns haben, mein Fr- Erik._

Wie Charles seinen Namen sagt, _denkt_ , ist wie ein warmes Bad, ein verstecktes Brötchen, das er vier Tage lang gehortet hat, ein Tag ohne Regen, ein Augenblick in einem fremden Hotelzimmer, wo er vergisst, was er jagt, und sich nur darauf besinnt, dass er ein Bett zum Schlafen hat und Wein im Bauch.

Es ist Charles, und Erik lässt zu, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Nicht das breite Grinsen, das er in letzter Zeit gezeigt hat – auch das kann Charles auslösen –, doch es ist trotzdem da. Charles seufzt, aber es klingt nicht sorgenvoll.

Er wendet Erik den Rücken zu und setzt sich ihm auf die Oberschenkel. Charles' dickes Haar bildet eine dunkle Masse und es juckt Erik, seine Hände darin zu vergraben. Dieses Jucken ist normalerweise nur dann da, wenn er seine Energie ruft; dieses Mal jedoch spürt er es wegen des anderen Mannes und ihrer...

_Verbindung? Chemie?_ Charles lacht, hält weiterhin sein Buch fest, streckt bequem die Beine aus und schaut mit so strahlenden, glänzenden Augen und so voller _joie de vivre_ zu Erik auf, dass dieser nicht verhindern kann, dass sein Grinsen auch von seinem Mund und seinen Augen Besitz ergreift. Die langen Finger von Eriks linker Hand bleiben schießlich in Charles' Haaren hängen _das kann ich mir erlauben_ und auch er lacht, am Anfang zwar widerwillig, dann aber richtig. Es ist ein leises, kurzes Lachen, aber es ist da.

„Immer die Wissenschaft mit dir“, murmelt Erik. Charles zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schließt die Augen, während er es sich auf Eriks Schoss gemütlich macht. Eigentlich müsste sich das seltsam anfühlen, tut es aber ganz und gar nicht.

Erik hebt seine freie Hand und löscht das Licht wieder mit einer simplen Bewegung seiner Finger.


End file.
